Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-24548319-20140326220757
Promo for Wrestlemania 5: You know if you had asked me just over 3 months ago, if I was going to be here, at Wrestlemania, defending the Intercontinental Championship against Rated Peep Superstar and Austin Henderson, I'd have probably called you crazy. I came short at the Royal Rumble but I really did not expect to get the win, I mean it was a 1 in 30 chance and I was competing against such mighty superstars and I got a great entry number and I took the opportunity granted and just came short. But to be granted an Intercontinental Championship the next Pay Per View? Faith had given me another chance, I took that opportunity and here I am standing as your NWC Intercontinental Champion. So, I made it. 3 months I have been in this company and I am proudly defending the Intercontinental Championship against 2 of the most highly respected superstars in NWC. You know before I joined this company I would sit and I would think what I was going to go for, how I would be treated and what I would do to climb my way up that ladder. I thought it would be a longer process but no, I was given the opportunity early and I took it and earned this championship. I'd like to thank NWC managment for giving me that opportunity and I won't let you down. I won this Championship in a Triple Threat match at Glory Road. I defeated Manik who was champion at the time and Lestat. Tonight my competition will be bigger obsticle to overcome. There is a lot more pressure now, I am on the grandest stage of them all and this is my first appearence. Austin, Rated Peep Superstar, it will be an honour competing against both of you tonight. Should I won, should I come short, I've had a fantastic reign so far and if I manage to win tonight, who knows what the future holds. I'd now like to take this time to address each of my opponents one by one. Austin Henderson, former NWC World Champion, this isn't your first Wrestlemania, you've seen it all before, been there, done that. You've had a hell of a career, I've seen what you've done in the past and look forward to what you'll do in the future and especially with competing against you tonight. I know you won't be no walkover, it's going to be a whole different ball game with you, so I will see you out there. Rated Peep Superstar, great to see you back, I have also seen what you've done in the past and you have also had a hell of a career in WSE. Also, I saw your promo and what you said at the end of it. It's great to see you don't lack any confidence and I respect you for that. In fact your comment makes me want to face you even more not to beat your ass, but to see the eventual outcome. We both want this bad, this right here, the Intercontintneal Championship I hold in my hands that the camera is zooming in on right now, thank you camera man. Also, we have the accomplished Austin Henderson, excuse me quoting you. So this looks like it will be a good match, look forward to it. Now that I've said what I have had to say to my opponents, I'd like to address the NWC universe, and I'd like to say a massive thanks for supporting me in my career. It has and will continue for many years to come to be a priveledge to compete for you all, even my haters out there, I like the mixed reactions, but this one goes out to my fans, thank you for giving me the encouragment to come out here every week and let me hear you chant "Punker, Punker, Punker". I cannot tell you how much it means. And to my haters, well, thank you for paying me enough attention to hate on me, and I appreciate your opinions, just no I won't be going anywhere and this match, you will he hearing "Punker, Punker, Punker", "RPS, RPS, RPS" and "Austin, Austin, Austin" because we've all earned the opportunity to be here tonight, and it should be an awesome match!